The Name is Wayne, Bruce Wayne
by Batfamily2001
Summary: An AU where Bruce Wayne's parents were actually spies, and were working for JL6 (MI6), better known as the Justice League. Now Bruce travels the globe in search of vengeance, unafraid to use his license to kill. Along with the help from his family friend and mentor Alfred (M), and Lucius Fox (Q). MAY BE WORKED ON IN FUTURE, CURRENTLY NOT BEING WORKED ON.
1. Revenge

**A/N: So currently I'm experiencing writer's block with my other stories, but this idea popped into my head so I wrote it. Both the Evolution of Batman and Robin and the Evolution of Batman and Batgirl should hopefully be getting updates by the end of the week. This chapter is just a trial to see if you guys like it. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think of the concept.**

Bruce still remembers the fateful night. He was eight. Walking out of the theatre, smell of fresh popcorn taking away from scent of the smog filled sky. He swung his hand through the air, as if he was the hero who he just saw on the screen.

His father told him that he knew a shortcut to their car, so they cut through a back alley. Martha seemed unsure of the choice her husband made, and voiced her disagreement of the decision, though went along with it nonetheless.

As they stepped into the dark, shadowy alleyway, a man walked out, looking harmless enough. Until he pulled the gun from his jacket.

The next few seconds felt as though they took an eternity. He aimed the gun at the Waynes. Not demanding money, not saying anything. As if he had no reason to even kill them. There was no reason.

Thomas charged at the man trying to strike him. The man pulled the trigger aiming at Thomas. Thomas narrowly dodged the bullet, his fist connecting with the gunman's face.

Then he hears the shrill, high pitched scream. He looks towards him son and wife, finding his wife lying bleeding on the ground. He walked over applying pressure on her wound, praying that she'd pull through. Though with all the medical experience he had, he knew that she wouldn't. Her body was shutting down. She went into shock.

Thomas got ready to begin performing CPR and that's when the second shot rang out. Bruce sat there motionless, as he watched his dad's brains splatter over his mother dying body.

The killer smiled and devilish grin, and proceeded to walk away.

Up until the cops arriving is a blur to him. He does remember when the first cop came onto the scene though. James Gordon appeared in front of him, inspecting him for injury.

Bruce wasn't injured. Not physically anyway. Mentally? Definitely. Emotionally? More than anyone would ever know. In some ways he never really healed. Even now, he still bares the scars.

The next person to arrive on the scene is an old friend of his dad. He recognizes him as Uncle Alfred. He and his father worked together for years. Though doing what Bruce didn't know, but he would soon find out.

"Bruce!" Alfred shouted to his 'nephew'. The police stopped him from entering the crime scene, but he showed them a piece of paper from within his wallet, and they stepped aside. He walked over to Bruce and brought him into a tight embrace. "I know that you don't understand what's going on, but I promise you, justice will be served."

Bruce didn't respond, just leaned deeper into Alfred, letting tears drip from his eyes. Bruce looked up at Alfred, his eyes filled with water and asked, "Uncle Alfred, what will happen to the man who did this.

Alfred looked at him sternly before responding, "He will be severely punished."

Bruce lived with Alfred, not that he saw him much. Alfred was always working, but Bruce didn't care. Bruce had begun training himself. Physically and mentally. Alfred never told them whether they caught the man or not, so he assumed the latter.

He was training for the day he would go out looking for the man who wronged his family and as he looked into his begging eyes, end him. Bruce fantasized about it or years before he even got close to his goals.

When he turned fifteen, Bruce was told the reason that his parent were murdered. He didn't talk to Alfred for a month after he told him. Furious that his father figure withheld such information from him. He tried to grasp the fact that his father was actually a spy for America. Like a spy that you would see in movies. The kind that wore a tuxedo and carried a silenced pistol.

What stung worse was the fact that Alfred was also a part of this agency. This JL6 as Alfred referred to it. Though it was more commonly referred to as the Justice League. His father was agent 007. Alfred was 004, before being promoted to the position of M. One of the highest positions in the Justice League.

Bruce desperately wanted to become a part of the Justice League, if only so that he acquired the means to track and kill his parents killer.

When he turned 18 he received an official letter from Alfred offering him a spot in the organization. He almost immediately accepted, prepared for anything that they threw at him.

The first several months consisted of physical and mental examinations and tests. He passed his physical tests with flying colors, and faked his mental state so he could join.

By the time he turned 19 he officially had his 'license to kill'. The first thing on his agenda was to track down the man who killed his parent. He was only half surprised that the organization didn't get the guy yet. After all, the organization has been running low on members for years now, and it would take much more effort and money to try to track down the guy.

Bruce was actually generally surprised when Alfred handed him his first case file. It displayed a mugshot of a Joe Chill. "This," Alfred told Bruce, "is the man that ruined your life. We have had him captured for quite some time. We've been waiting for you to be ready. You will interrogate him, and then you will kill him."

Bruce nodded and walked off to the designated room. In the room laid Joe Chill. He was lying on a cold metal observation table, strapped down. Bruce stepped towards the man being restrained. As soon as Chill saw Bruce's eyes, he knew who he was. A cold sensation tingled down his spine, making him shiver.

"Who hired you?" Bruce asked, eyes filled with rage. Joe tried to play off his fear with his devilish grin. This only reminded Bruce of that night. Bruce grabbed a scalpel off of the table next to Chill. Chill looked into the dark void that was Bruce's eyes. He jabbed the scalpel into Chill's collarbone. He slowly began slitting Chill's skin with the tool. Not too deep, but deep enough that it drew blood.

Chill felt the pain, though acted as though he felt nothing. This only further motivated Bruce. He applied more pressure on the scalpel, forcing it down deeper. The scalpel lyed imbedded in Chill's skin, as Bruce grabbed a new 'tool' off the table.

A throwing knife shaped like a bat. God, his father really did love bats. He took the tool and without warning, stabbed Chill straight in the bicep. Chill shouted in agonized pain.

Bruce pulled the bat shaped weapon from Chill's worthless body. He then stabbed one of Chill's fingers, making it ooze blood, as the appendage was basically chopped clean off. Chill let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Who hired you to kill them?" Bruce asked once again, sounding… calm?

Chill's fear filled eyes stared at him. "He'll kill me."

Bruce smiled. "It's funny." Bruce chuckled, "You ACTUALLY THINK that you will be released after killing them? No. You see what's going to happen is you telling us who hired you, then I will put you out of your misery and end your damn life. Though until you tell us, you will continue to be tortured."

Chill's eyes betrayed him. Bruce knew that if he pushed a little harder he was going to be able to break him. He knew that he only had to dial it up one. But he wanted Chill to suffer. So he dialed it up three. Bruce took the bat and repeatedly jabbed it violently into Chill's stomach.

Leaving the knife in the stomach, Bruce began punching Chill again and again in the face. Chill spat blood and teeth at Bruce. "It was…" Chill began. Bruce slapped him while simultaneously shoving the knife deeper into the man's stomach. "Cobblepot!" He screamed out in agony.

"Thank you," Bruce told him. Bruce reached towards the table and picked up a gun, putting it up to Chill's head. He pulled the trigger without hesitation, then proceeded to walk out of the room.


	2. Mission Briefing

Bruce wipes Chill's blood off of his forehead, and walks up to Alfred and tells him, "Oswald Cobblepot was behind it, and he will pay."

"Indeed he will Bruce, and at your hands. But first, you will need the proper tools." Alfred begins walking towards another door in the headquarters that Bruce had never been in prior. The door opens and Bruce sees a man sitting in a chair, facing away from them.

When he hears the door open he turns to see who has entered, to reveal and older African American man, with dark gray hair and dark brown eyes. "Lucius?" Bruce asks.

"Yes Bruce. However in the field you can simply refer to me as Q," Lucius says getting up from his chair. He begins walking away and motions for Bruce to follow him. "I don't know how much your father told you about what I did…"

"He said you designed weapons for Wayne Enterprises. He said you were one of the leading engineers in the field," Bruce explains to Lucius.

"Well, that is mostly true. Other than the fact that I work for Wayne Enterprises. The company is more of a cover for the government agency. However, I do design weapons and gadgets for our agents to use. This for example," he points toward a black modified sports car with the licence plate BTM-OBL. "I've been working on this for years trying to perfect it, and I finally have. It's yours."

Bruce's eyes widen at the beautiful car in front of him. "It's amazing Lucius," he compliments.

"At its top speed it is able to hold three hundred fifteen miles per hour. It has a variety of hidden weapons and gadgets around the car. For example," He says walking over to the car. He opens the car door and presses a button. The hood of the car opens and two machine guns rise, "It has hidden machine guns on the front of the car." He begins walking again towards a table.

"Now I know most agents in the field use guns," Lucius begins explaining, "however, during your training Alfred and I realized you are proficient in throwing knives. So, I designed these for you," Lucius picks up a bat shaped throwing knife, stainless steel, that had no handle, only blade.

Bruce holds it in his hand, feeling as if it was meant to be. He spots a target on the other side of the workshop, and without warning turns and throws the bat shaped knife at it.

"Jesus!" Lucius jumps as Bruce throws the knife, making it collide with the target. Alfred smirks at the accuracy. He walks over the target to see where he hit it, but he already knows the answer. The knife is embedded in the center of the target.

"Well done Bruce," Alfred compliments. "You hit the target right in the bloody center." Bruce nods in acknowledgement, then turns back to Lucius.

"As well as the batarangs, as I call them, you also have the standard pistol with silencer. I also designed a prototype grappling hook for you." Bruce looks at the table and sees the grappling hook that he was talking about. It is black and gray, with bat-like wings on the handle of it. Lucius scrunches his brows trying to remember, "I know that there is something else I am forgetting."

"The explosive gel, I do believe," Alfred adds.

"You are correct, thank you. Yes, so the explosive gel is another prototype that I have spray it on the wall, then press this button," Lucius shows him.

"These tools are all very impressive Lucius, but what is with the bat theme?"

Lucius smiles a sad smile in remembrance, "That's what your father became known as by his enemies. 'The Bat-Man'. He would jump from insane heights, swooping in like a Bat, and stealthily take out his enemies from the shadows. People even claimed his eyes glowed red with rage when he was out in the field. Figured he'd want you to continue the legacy."

Bruce smiles, a tear slipping down his cheek. He wipes it with the back of his hand and responds, "I hope I can live up to the legacy."

"You're more than capable," Alfred says patting Bruce on the back. Bruce smiles back at him.

Alfred looks down at his watch, "I really must be going, briefing in one hour Bruce."

After an hour has passed, Bruce walks to the briefing room to see that Alfred is in the middle of a conversation with another agent. He doesn't recognize the man from the time that he's been here, but he can't help the feeling that he's seen him before.

He is dressed in a navy blue dress jacket and pants. Under the jacket he wears a white button down shirt with a black tie, tied tightly. He has blackish hair, same as Bruce, and has blue eyes. Covering his eyes were a pair of glasses which he wore low on his nose.

The meeting seems to end, and the agent and Alfred shake hands, before Alfred walks him to the door. "Bruce, I hope you haven't been waiting too long. However your timing couldn't have been better. This is Clark Kent."

"As in the reporter?" Bruce asks, the pieces clicking.

"It's only a cover," Clark chuckles extending his hand out.

Bruce accepts the hand and tells him, "Nice to meet you Mr. Kent."

"Likewise." Clark says. They let go of the other's hand and Clark glance down at his watch. "I must be going, but it was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne."

Clark begins to walk away and Alfred calls after him, "Don't forget what I said, Lex is smart, don't engage until we have concrete evidence." Clark nods so Alfred knows he heard him, then continues walking.

Alfred turns to Bruce and smiles, "So, you ready for your first mission briefing?"

"More than ready," Bruce responds, and Alfred opens the door and lets them both into the large room with a round table, with ten seats around it.

Seeing Bruce eying the rounded table with an eagle in the middle with the words 'Justice League of America' surrounding it. This room is one of the only original rooms from when this organization was founded. This room was created by the founding members of the organization. Back in the late seventies when the original ten founded this place, they made this room as a meeting room for them. Each had a designated seat at the table, they always came to a decision together." Alfred points to a framed picture on the wall. "Kent Nelson, Carter Hall, Jay Garrick, Alan Scott, Dinah Drake, Ted Grant, Wesley Dodds, Rex Tyler, Ted Knight, and Sylvester Pemberton Jr.," Alfred says pointing to the people in the picture.

Bruce stares at the picture of the founding members, then turns to Alfred, who is still staring at the picture. Bruce clears his throat, and Alfred turns his attention back towards Bruce. "Right, where was I? Oh yes, your mission." He presses a button and a screen, which Bruce hadn't noticed prior, lights up. "You're mission is to infiltrate The Iceberg Lounge, Oswald Cobblepot's casino. Once inside, you are to hack his computer, and then once we have incriminating evidence on him, you will terminate him." Bruce nods.

"Cobblepot will be in the casino for the weekend, overseeing an exclusive poker game featuring the best of the best. We were able to get you into the game, giving you a reason to be at the casino, and allowing you to get close to Cobblepot. Any questions?" Bruce shakes his head. "Good, go to Q to receive your arsenal, then report here in two hours. Your plane will depart at midnight." Bruce nods, and exits the room.


	3. Back to Gotham

Bruce returns to Alfred's office after he has loaded all his bags onto the plane. He stares down at his watch. It was once his father's. He wore it everywhere. He was even wearing it when he died. Ever since that day, Bruce has worn it on his wrist in remembrance.

Lost in thought, Bruce doesn't even realize that he's just standing outside Alfred's office. However, Alfred opening up the glass door, brings him to. "Shouldn't you be on a plane?" Alfred questions.

"Couldn't leave without saying goodbye," Bruce says smirking.

"Well in that case," Alfred begins. He opens his arms and Bruce embraces his surrogate father. As Alfred holds onto Bruce, Alfred whispers in his ear, "Good luck double o seven, now go kill that bastard." The two let go of each other and nod smiling.

Bruce walks towards the hangar, so he can board his plane. It bears the Wayne insignia on the tail of it, other than that though, it is jet black. The door opens up, and Bruce ascends into the plane.

He walks towards one of the seats, and relaxes. It's gonna be an extremely short plane ride, but still. He might as well rest until they get there. He reclines his chair slightly… And he's out.

When he wakes back up he is back in Gotham. He left here many years ago for Washington, D.C., after his parents were murdered. However, although he hates to admit it, it feels pretty damn good to be back. He stands from his seat, and begins walking towards the exit of the plane.

The exit opens, and he is met with flashing cameras, and reporters shouting in his face. One shouts, "Bruce! Bruce! What is Gotham's favorite son doing back?"

"How long will your stay in Gotham be?" Another one asks.

Bruce shields his eyes from the camera flashes, and walks through the crowd with his 'bodyguards'. It's not that he doubts the training of the men, but he can more than handle himself. He gets in the car waiting for him, and they begin driving to his family home.

The car pulls up to the gates of the house, and it's almost unrecognizable for Bruce. He hasn't been here in almost 12 years. He steps out of the car and walks to the frontdoor. The door is stiff, and doesn't want to open at first, however eventually it budges.

He looks at the dusty, old building, and smiles. The nostalgia from this place overtakes him. He smiles at all of the memories he has from here. He begins walking down the long hallways, and stops when he reaches the study. He looks up at the big portrait of him with his mother and father, and a tear escapes from his eye.

"Mister Wayne?"

Bruce turns around to see Lucius standing there. "Lucius? When the hell'd you get down? How the hell'd you get down?"

"Well I knew you would need help with your gadgets, plus you needed a ride. So, I drove down in the car I designed, which also served as a test drive, and now I'm here," Lucius explains.

"You could've just come on the plane," Bruce tells him.

"Did you not here the whole part about me driving the car down here for you?" Lucius questions.

Bruce smiles, "Speaking of, where is it? I didn't see it."

Lucius smiles at his questioning, "Oh, you're gonna love this." Lucius begins walking into the hall, and Bruce follows. Lucius walks down the main hall and up to the grandfather clock, just staring. Once Bruce is standing next to him, he begins moving the clock hands. He moves the hour hand to two and the minute hand to nineteen. The clock slides from the wall, revealing a secret set of stairs leading into some sort of lair.

Without waiting for Bruce, Lucius begins descending into the cave. "Your dad used to call it the Batcave. He really did have a bat fixation," Lucius adds laughing.

Bruce stares around the cave in awe. "How old is this place? Some of this tech seems new," Bruce comments.

"The cave itself is man made. However, your father started putting his tech in here around thirty years ago. And the reason the tech looks new is because I've been updating it for when you're ready, and you're finally ready." Lucius claps his hand on Bruce's back.

Bruce smiles in return, and begins walking towards the giant computer in the middle of the cave. He presses the power key, and it starts up. The screen reads password. "That was the one thing I was never able to get past. This is the first password of around five. Your father was very careful. The first is Bruce. The second is Thomas. Third is Martha. Forth is Alfred. I haven't been able to figure out the fifth."

Bruce begins typing in the passwords. He finishes the first four and comes to the fifth. Without thinking he types in a new name. The computer unlocks. Lucius looks perplexed towards Bruce. Bruce begins searching his father's computer for information on Cobblepot.

Lucius as he does this just stares at Bruce. Finally Bruce realizes this, and turns toward him. "What?" he asks.

"What was the password?" Lucius asks genuinely interested in the answer.

"For a guy with a genius intellect, you can sometimes be oblivious. The final password was your name. Lucius." Lucius is overtaken by emotion. His voice becomes caught in his throat. His eyes tear up, so he just nods in acknowledgement.

Bruce continues searching the computer for information until he comes across blueprints. He opens the blueprints and realizes that it is an early design for the Iceberg Lounge. Except, this design was created years before Cobblepot even announced the project. The blueprints were dated over a decade before they began construction, the same year his parents were murdered.


End file.
